Me gusta cuando me dices señorita
by mikalovely
Summary: Un tequila sunrise después, una canción de fondo y un Natsu y una Lucy disfrutando todo el ambiente.


Nota de autor:

Un pequeño One shot, no pude con mi genio y esa canción que estuvo carcomiéndome la cabeza, espero les guste.

Inicio de historia:

I love you when you call me señorita… - okey tal vez fue una mala idea.

Hace cerca de un mes, fuimos Natsu, Happy y Yo a una misión sencilla de una biblioteca en uno de los distritos más alejados de magnolia. Era un pueblo pintoresco muy lindo. Las calles tenían estaban pavimentadas con una especie de piedras marrones muy estrechadas, parecían colocadas a presión.

Lucy se había enterado que a ese pueblo llegaba una gran cantidad de productos importados de otras tierras y continentes, había sensación muy cálida en el ambiente y hubiera sido genial hacer turismo…sino fuera por Natsu. Una cocina abierta captura la atención del muchacho y ya no nos pudimos ir.

-Waaa Lucy mira esa carne en palitos, mira ese trozo con papas, mira que se ve todo muy bueno.

-¡Aye! – sonriendo Happy alentando los malos modales de Natsu.

-Okey… pidan algo, pero dejen de hacer eso… da vergüenza. Límpiate la baba de la boca.

Se sentaron en un adentro del restaurante bar. Y se acercó el joven camarero. Tenía un porte regio, muy atractivo, de cabello castaño. Sonrió directamente a Lucy.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita? – una sonrisa, tan coqueta, pero con un tono de voz tan sensual que dejo temblando a Lucy.

-Quiero ordenar brochetas de carne bien cocida. Y una porción de asado.

-Muy bien, en unos minutos se las traigo y usted hermosa señorita.

-Yo… - tomando una coloración profunda – también deseo unas brochetas y una ensalada.

-Correcto, ¿desean algo para tomar? – cuestiono.

Tanto Natsu cono Lucy, miraron los que se ofrecía en la carta, pero no estaban seguros que debían ordenar. Por otro lado, Natsu no podía dejar de mirar como ese sujeto sonreía con tanta confianza a Luce. Ese extraño término _señorrita_ o _señorita_, _hermosa_ que demonios significa eso. Porque parecía que Luce tenía especie una especie de calor interno. Ella se daba aire así misma. El clima estaba más que fresco.

-Si gustan puedo sugerirles un tequila sunrise. Es de lo más pedido aquí.

-Okey entonces nos traes 2 o ¿Happy también deseas?

-No, prefiero mi pescadito solo. – respondió el minino.

-Excelente. Regresare en unos minutos. – El camarero desapareció tan rápido como llego.

-Luce – la miro Natsu resentido – ¿tienes mucho calor?

-No no, es solo que me puse nerviosa por la forma en que hablaba, creo que es castellano. Es un idioma difícil de aprender – Dijo Lucy evasiva _ni modo que te diga que el acento es terriblemente sexy. _

-Te puso nerviosa, ¿quieres que lo chamusque? – dijo Natsu serio

-No... hay que comer tranquilos – le sonrío mientras miraban a Happy comer su pequeño pescado

El pedido llego rápido y se dispusieron a cenar mientras hablaban de como termino su misión. La comida esta tan deliciosa que Natsu estaba literalmente aspirando la comida del plato. Solo me quedo reírme y que no había forma que lo detengo.

-Las brochetas están buenísimas. – comento Lucy – pero porque no nos han traído la bebida aún.

-No sé... ¿quieres que nos vayamos a descansar? – le pregunto Natsu mientras la miraba de reojo. - ya son las 9 p.m.

-Ahí viene el camarero… esas son los tequilas sunrise que pedimos. Se ven buenísimas. – susurro Lucy.

El muchacho dejo las bebidas y dejo una nota a Lucy. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por Natsu.

-Esto está buenísimo. Muy dulce. – dijo Lucy.

-Es jugo de naranja – dijo Natsu. – nos va a quedar pequeño hay que pedir una jarra.

Una jarra de tequila sunrise más tarde. Lucy y Natsu se reían como tontos mientras se acercaban mucho mientras hablaban. Todo el ambiente estaba muy animado. Pero las luces del local comenzaron a disminuir dando un ambiente más íntimo. Happy que no había tomado nada del tequila, los miraba muy divertido mientras los escuchaba hablar. _A los chicos del gremio deben de estar con las orejas rojas con todo lo que hablan aquí._

-Y Juvia me dijo que no le quedo de otra que empezar a quitarse la ropa delante de todos – comenzó a reír Lucy- y es como que una alarma de emergencia sonará en la cabeza de Gray. Creo que los hubiera matado a todos por quedársele mirando.

-Jajajjaja si lo sé. Me acuerdo yo también casi hago lo mismo cuando todos cambiamos de cuerpo y Gray intentaba quitarse el polo con tu cuerpo. Y tu intentado detenerlo. – seguía riéndose Natsu – estuve a un minuto de incendiar el gremio.

-Es enserio – Lucy estaba ligeramente sonrosada.

La música era suave (señorita – shawn mendez ft camila cabello).

Era una melodía suave y que te hacía sentir el corazón muy rápido. Natsu miraba a Lucy quien movía un poco de su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Cuando noto el termino _señorita_ en la canción. Se levanto de un salto.

-Luce, iré a traer otra jarra. – dijo Natsu- ya vengo

.

-Sii. Estaba muy rico. Te espero.

Natsu se fue a buscar a la jarra y al camarero que lo encontró hablando con un grupo de chicas.

-Necesito hablar contigo – interrumpió Natsu sin ningún tacto.

-Dígame, como lo ayudo. – respondió el muchacho

-Que significa señorita y hermosa. Así llamaste a mi Luce. – dijo el pelirosa medio molesto.

-Señorita significa joven dama, jovencita o muchacha, es una expresión española. - comento el jovén ligeramente incomodo mientras observaba a las muchachas irse.

-Y hermosa ¿qué es? – continuó indagando.

-Ahmm – el camarero parecía incómodo- mira joven, yo no quiero problemas. No sabía que era tu chica.

Natsu lo miró perplejo y entonces se acercó demasiado al camarero.

-Dime que dice la letra de esa canción. – lo miro muy serio y al verlo dudar. Prendió fuego en su puño, lo miro con sonrisa maligna.

-Bien, la canción es sobre una seducción. Esa canción viene del continente. – se agacho y empezó a buscar entre los papeles y saco un libro. – Este es un diccionario que explica varias palabras que se expresan en la canción.

Luego le entrego la letra de la canción mientras Natsu repasaba la traducción. Y luego se giró mirando a Lucy, que seguía escuchando la canción moviendo un poco los hombres, mientras mimaba a Happy.

-Gracias - lo volvio a mirar- aléjate de ella – dijo Natsu, frunciendo el ceño, tomo la jarra de margarita y se regresó a la mesa.

Lucy miraba de reojo, a todos alrededor, bailando muy cerca, cuchicheando entre ellos, algunos besándose. Lucy sintió como se calentaban las mejillas. ¿Dónde estaba Natsu?

-Ne.. ne Lucy. Tengo sueño – murmuró el mínimo.

-Ya volví- se sentó Natsu – aquí está la jarra, tiene un licor llamado tequila, pero por alguna razón, no me siento mareado. ¿y tu Lucy?

-Yo no me siento ni siquiera ligeramente mareada. Pero Happy esta con sueño. – señalo Lucy- creo que nos terminamos la jarra y nos vamos.

-Creo que me adelanto a la posada. – dijo Happy – los veo más tarde. – se fue volando por la puerta.

-Salud – dijo Natsu levantando su vaso- por una buena misión.

-Salud – sonrió Lucy, chocando su vaso con el de él – has notado que en este bar ponen canciones muy diferentes, no entiendo lo que dicen.

Empezaron a reírse, la margarita empezó a hacerles efecto, Lucy se sentía más caliente, sonrojada y Natsu miraba de reojo a la rubia, comenzando a cuestionar la sonrisa que ponía, y en eso lo sintió. Mas calor del normal, y el olor de Lucy se sentía a vainilla, flores, olía como el hogar. Se acerco a olfatear mejor. Demasiado, su nariz rozó su cuello y absorbió el aroma. Lucy brinco en su asiento, muy asombrada.

-Hueles bien Luce – susurró Natsu.

-Ahmm ¿tú crees? – murmuró Lucy a sabiendas que el la escuchaba perfectamente. – tú también hueles bien. – el sonrojo aumento, tomando algo de coraje alias margarita, lo tomo del brazo.

-Ven Natsu, baila conmigo. – susurró mientras se levantaba.

El simplemente la siguió y sintió el pulso de música en sus venas. Miro a su alrededor a las otras parejas que bailaban e hizo lo mismo que ellos. Tomo a Lucy de la cintura. Y acomodó la cabeza sobre la de ella. Algo en el ambiente a su alrededor se tornó más denso. Lucy correspondió el gesto acomodando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El aroma de ella comenzó a afectarle el sentido común y antes de darse cuenta había rozado su lengua por la oreja. Fue completamente extasiado por como ella contuvo el aliento y apretó sus manos atrás de su cuello. Su instinto lo guió y de ahí las manos de él subieron por su espalda y las de ella reposaron sobre su pecho. Todo se volvió tenso, la música parecía un murmullo. La miro a los ojos, esos increíbles ojos chocolate, se acercó lo suficiente para probar su boca con su lengua, bordeando el contorno de ella. Lucy suspiro y respondió el gesto, hasta que empezaron a besarse con ganas, la estrecho por la cintura y ahí se perdió.

Las mujeres de por sí, no es de su interés, pero Lucy, encajaba perfecto en sus brazos, salieron del restaurant bar, jadeantes, comenzaron a caminar rápido cuando una melodía que escucho, lo detuvo en seco.

\- Natsu... vámonos - dijo Lucy sonrojada, con la mente atiborrada de lo hecho hace unos minutos.

\- Escuchas eso. - dijo mientras la sujetaba y la llevaba hacia una de las paredes del local.

-¿Qué cosa debo escuchar? - pregunto la muchacha.

\- Esa canción... _señorita... desearía fingir que no te necesito, pero con cada caricia... es verdadero, los amigos no deberían tener ese sabor._

\- Eso dice la canción...- Lucy volvio a tener un arranque de calor.

Lucy noto que Natsu estaba apoyada a ella en la pared, no lo tocaba, pero algo en su interior lo pedía fervientemente. Se giro y lo encaro.

\- Los amigos no hacen esto. Pero – dijo respirando entrecortada, mientras se colgaba del cuello de Natsu y lo volvía a besar.

La forma de besarlo, lo nublo, con fuerza la apoyo con todo su peso contra la pared mientras deslizaba las manos por la figura de Lucy, no sabía si era correcto, pero la necesidad lo empujo a sentirla más cerca, levantándola en peso. Lucy chillo de la sorpresa, perdiendo el equilibrio tuve que sujetarse con brazos y piernas mientras él la besaba con mayor intensidad.

Minutos después termino la canción algo que los desconcertó. Se dirigieron a la posada, donde Happy estaba en la mitad de la habitación abrazando una almohada. Durante todo el camino ninguno dijo una palabra.

\- Lucy... no sé qué decir. - miro hacia un costado.

\- Yo tampoco... lo que dije es cierto, los amigos no hacen esto. - dijo mientras se sonrojaba

\- _Señorita_ en serio hueles bien – dijo Natsu, mientras se tiraba al lado de happy para dormir.

\- Creo que la segunda jarra de tequila sunrise fue demasiado – murmuro Lucy, mientras veía a Natsu completamente dormido. - Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto como Lucy como Natsu, tenían un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se miraban de reojo durante todo el camino hacia el tren, hasta que el quedo inconsciente al ir en ruta a casa.

Al llegar a magnolia, Happy y Natsu fueron a casa a descansar, Lucy, fue directo a dormir, aún sentía el efecto del tequila en su cuerpo. Bien entrada la noche, se dirigió al gremio, a comer algo mientras conversaba con Mirajane. En eso la canción del bar empezó a sonar, Lucy se giró y observo a Ezra había prendido la radio. Por un momento pensó que fue Natsu.

A las dos horas regreso a casa, todavía tenía los recuerdos frescos de esa noche. Natsu parece que se tomó el día entero, o me estaba evitando. Demonios, en que estaba pensando, no hay forma que Natsu me vea algo más que una amiga, compañera. Suspiro cansada.

\- Al fin llegas – dijo Natsu.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? - grito asustada con los ojos abiertos.

\- Solo quería comprobar algo – dijo acercándose directamente a ella.

Al no tener el efecto del tequila, Lucy, se agito y trato de mantener distancia de el.

\- Sabes, ayer creo que te ... digo nos dejamos llevar. No te acerques tanto.

\- Lo que dije ayer es cierto, hueles muy bien, pero también quiero saber otra cosa. - Sin darle tiempo de pensar, tomo su cara y la estrujo contra su boca.

La boca de Lucy soltó un gemido mientras correspondía el gesto. Un minuto después, observo su rostro.

\- Me gusta besarte. Eso no es el tequila, eres tú, es tu sabor.

\- Natsu... ayer te dije, esto no hacen los amigos, ¿te das cuenta de eso verdad?

-Pero tú no eres solo mi amiga Lucy, eres mi compañera.

\- Eso, no es lo que quiero decir. - interrumpió Lucy.

\- Pero mientras me explicas... quiero seguir besándote - Ahí se fundió todos sus sentidos.

Después de varias horas, Lucy termino su explicación, Natsu escucho atentamente mientras, cada cierto tiempo, la interrumpía, observarla sonrojada, era todo un placer.

\- Entonces, en resumen, besarnos es cosa de parejas, correcto – finalizo el pelirrosa.

\- Así es, no deberíamos hacerlo, ¿entiendes? - cuestiono la rubia mientras trataba de controlar su pulso.

\- Pero la solución es fácil, tienes que ser mi pareja - soltó Natsu, con total confianza – me gusta besarte, y no creo que deje que nadie más se acerque a ti de esta forma. - susurro muy cerca de su oído.

\- Es que Natsu... - quiso protestar Lucy, se sentía maravillosa con pensar en que él la quiera de esa forma, pero también pensaba que no era correcto que el simple gusto de besarse sea suficiente motivo, claro que las piernas le temblaban con cada beso

.

\- A ti también te gusta besarme, de lo contrario, me detendrías _señorita_ \- Dijo Natsu

\- Me gusta cuando me llamas así, pero el punto es que las parejas se forman por más que un gusto de besarse- dijo Lucy sonrosada - ¿me quieres como mujer? Ósea, quieres estar a mi lado, así no me beses.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? Eh estado a tu lado antes de besarte, muchas veces me he dormido aquí contigo, claro que te quiero, solo que estoy descubriendo que puedo quererte de otras formas - respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara. - ¿acaso tu no me quieres luce? - pregunto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que te quiero! - exclamo en voz un poco alto. - ¡Dios que vergüenza!, ¿cómo dije eso en voz alta? - dijo la muchacha muy sonrosada.

\- Eso lo soluciona todo. Tu y yo somos parejas. Es todo. - dijo Natsu.

La jalo del brazo y la sentó en su regazo, la volvió a besar.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que Happy estaba petrificado afuera de la ventana, coloco sus patitas sobre su boca, mientras movía la colita.

\- Se gusssstan. - susurro mientras se giró y se dirigió al gremio.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se dieron cuenta que lo contado por el minino era cierto. Lucy y Natsu por otro lado regañaban a Happy. Mucho bulliyng y burlas más tarde, todo el gremio los felicito indicándoles que ya iba siendo hora.

\- Yo juraba que con fe, el próximo año iba pasar – comento Juvia.

\- Yo no creí que sería posible – se burló Gray.

\- Gray sama, juvia piensa que no eres el más indicado para decir eso, te tomo mucho tiempo el estar conmigo - regaño la peliazul.

\- ¡Ay dios! - murmuro el muchacho. - okey pero ellos dos fue toda una sorpresa.

Ella se recostó sobre le hombro de Gary y observo como Natsu sujetaba a Lucy posesivamente. Los dos son iguales, Gray sama también me abraza cuando me miran en nuestras misiones.

Fin... !


End file.
